


just the beginning

by 5021henry



Series: one chicago universe [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021henry/pseuds/5021henry
Summary: a one shot featuring a frustrated pregnant hailey and jay thinking it’s funny
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater & Vanessa Rojas, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Series: one chicago universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209398
Kudos: 36





	just the beginning

Hailey was 6 months pregnant and nothing fit her anymore, and it was beginning to really piss her off. For months she had been wearing Jay's t-shirts and sweatshirts, but it was getting to the point that it wouldn't work any longer. Especially since it was getting hotter out again.

What pissed her off even more was that Jay thought it was funny. He just didn't get why it was such a big deal for her to cave and buy maternity clothes.

“ it doesn't fit.” Hailey looked in the mirror. As Jay walked out of the bathroom.

“ ok. Why don't you go shopping with Kim and Vanessa this weekend?” he suggested carefully. He knew that this was a touchy subject and he had no idea how she would react to it.

“I thought i had a couple more weeks” she pouted while still looking in the mirror at the shirt that was just barely covering her belly.

“Hails we all know you've been pushing it off for a while. Besides what happens in the middle of july when you're still wearing my hoodies when it's 90 degrees.” he felt sympathy for her. He knew that once she was scared that once she started buying stuff for her and the baby that it became real. Of course she was excited, but that fear in the back of her head controlled a lot.

She turned to him and gave him a look that could kill.

“Fine.”

“Ok” he finished putting his shirt on.

-

“Hailey come one we gotta go or were gonna be late and we've already been late once this week.” Jay yelled upstairs to his wife.

“ ok ok i'm coming. Your baby won't stop pushing on my bladder every 5 seconds” she walked over to the kitchen island and grabbed her gun and badge despite being on desk duty.

“My baby?” he questioned as he held the front door open for her.

“When they are acting like this then yes its your baby” she shot back and pulled the seat belt across her belly.

“Ok” he put his hands up in defense before backing out of the drive way.

21 district*

“Chuckles, Mrs.chuckles and chuckles junior” trudy acknowledged them from the front desk.

“Come on sarge we've been over this before. Its detective chuckles to you.” he held his head high as he buzzed himself and Hailey up to intelligence.

“ We are not calling this baby chuckles” Hailey warned playfully.

“Whatever you say blondie, but when that baby comes out looking like a chuckles junior just remember this conversation.” Trudy shot back at the bond detective.

“That's not gonna happen because this baby is a girl. I know it” hailey said confidently.

“Don't call my son a girl,” Jay yelled from the stairwell waiting for her.

“I can't wait to see the look on your face when I give birth to your daughter.” hailey quipped

“Ok we’ll see”

“Trust me this is just the beginning. She's gonna have you wrapped around her little finger.

3 months later Veronica Renee Halstead was born weighing 6lbs 10oz at 3 am while her dad was doing a drug bust. Giving her entire family a heart attack. She would continue to do the same for the rest of her life.


End file.
